Rest
Rest is a game mechanic present in all Infinity Engine games. In the Baldur's Gate series, its primary function is to recover from fatigue, quickly restore health and memorize spells so they can be cast again. Gameplay To attempt to rest, click the Rest icon, or on gaming consoles press the right trigger and select the Rest icon from the radial menu. If the party is able to rest, a short cutscene will play appropriate to the area you are resting in, e.g. displaying a campfire in the woods at night. Rest can still be interrupted after this point for various reasons, most commonly when resting illegally within city limits or when enemies attack. Another method of resting is to speak to an innkeeper or other character offering a restful safe haven. In the inn room interface, select the quality of room you would like to rent (peasant, merchant, noble or royal) and then press the Rent button. This rest will not be interrupted; story-related events such as dreams may occur but the full rest still will take place. A number of game effects take place during a successful rest: * 8 hours of time passes. Status effects applied to the party or nearby creatures which exceed their duration during this time will wear off. Few effects last longer than 8 hours, one notable exception is the spell Armor. Summoned creatures and charmed enemies will likely disappear. * Any character with healing spells or abilities memorized such as Cure Light Wounds will automatically cast them on any character who needs healing, beginning with the most heavily wounded. Healing consumables such as Potion of Healing are not used automatically. * In addition to any magical healing, each resting character will heal 1 hit point. This may not seem like much, but it is based on the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition ruleset which relegates most significant healing to magic, rather than natural rest. When resting in inn rooms, one extra point will be healed as the quality of the room increases: :: * Each resting character's fatigue will reset to its default level (based on their constitution). * For spellcasters, any spells selected to be memorized will be re-memorized and ready to cast. Spontaneous casters like sorcerers will regain their full casting allotment for the day. * Enchanted items whose descriptions refer to a certain number of charges or uses "per day" will be recharged and ready to use again. (In this case, "per day" really means "per rest" -- these items will not automatically regain charges every 24 hours.) * In Enhanced Editions and Siege of Dragonspear, if the gameplay option "Rest Until Healed" is enabled, further rests will be attempted. Characters with healing abilities will memorize them again and cast them again, and normal gameplay will not resume until the party's rest is interrupted or everyone is fully healed. In a party without any healing abilities, this can result in extremely long periods of rest (due to the normal 1 hit point of healing per 8 hours). Error messages You may not rest here. Either find an inn or rest outside. * This message usually appears when attempting to rest within a private home, when the owner has not explicitly told the party they are welcome to rest there. Note that this is different from resting on the streets of a town or city, which will not prompt an error message and appear to work until it is interrupted by a town guard (such as a member of the Flaming Fist within Baldur's Gate). You cannot rest; there are monsters nearby. * A message that appears when attempting to rest while hostile creatures are visible in range of party members. Either kill the hostile creatures or put some distance between them and the party before attempting to rest again. You may not rest at this time. * This message usually appears when some active event is taking place in the game engine that would not make sense in conjunction with rest. One common example is when a spell or trap is actively in the process of firing, projectiles mid-flight, or when a dangerous area of effect is still active nearby like a Web or Stinking Cloud. Another example is when an NPC is actively walking toward the party, attempting to speak with them. Your sleep has been interrupted. Monsters are about! * A default error message when the party's rest is interrupted by monsters. Each area may override this message with a custom one dependent on the type of enemy group which attacks. One such example is The pungent smell of the grave disturbs your rest. Awakening, you find yourself under attack by skeletons. Category:Game mechanics